


Pandemonium

by The_girl_who_lives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Tie switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_who_lives/pseuds/The_girl_who_lives
Summary: My take on the Classic Tie-switch trope
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Pandemonium

Draco entered the Great Hall, with swagger to envy and a strut that comes from privilege alone. The only tell-tale signs of his activities was a mild flush behind his ears. He glanced at the Gryffindor table in disdain and tuned out Pansy’s and Blaise’s incessant bickering. Merlin, these two should be locked into a broom closet and be set free only when they resolve the sexual tension between them.

Suddenly Pansy glanced at Draco and gasped in horror. Draco looks down and pales. Shining merrily against his rumpled but hastily smoothened out shirt was a gold and crimson tie, sitting there in all its Gryffindor glory. This was not how he planned to reveal himself. He hazarded a glance at the rival house’s table again, where his boyfriend sat oblivious. 

Draco sighed. He stood up and drew himself to his fullest height. “Attention students and professors of Hogwarts! I especially address the fangirls and groupies present in the Hall.” Summoning every ounce of courage inside him, Draco walked towards the Gryffindor Table, watching his boyfriend’s wary and confused expression. Merlin’s balls, he had to do everything in this relationship. 

He pulled Harry by his Slytherin tie, hauled him out of his seat and kissed him full on the mouth. “MINE!”, he growled. The Great Hall had never been more silent. Ron was choking on his food, Hermione gave Harry a knowing smirk, Pansy fainted in Blaise’s lap, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape shared an exasperated look and the fangirls looked as if they were going to burst into tears at any moment.

The silence was broken by Dumbledore who shouted, “100 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for inter house unity!” Dumbledore winked at Draco, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

As for Harry, he looked at Draco with awe, amusement and something else as he kissed Draco back with even more fervour. They grinned as they broke apart, panting and touched their foreheads together as they inhaled each other’s scent. Around them the Hall broke into pandemonium. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I have read so many of this trope that I decided it was about time I wrote one.


End file.
